Storm
by advent kisa
Summary: Tohru is forced to move in with Akito. will this cause pain and suffering for tohru and pleasure for Akito, or love for the both of them
1. Chapter 1

This stories about Tohru and Akito. Yeah I know weird couple but oh well. Well here ya go

Storm

Tohru was looking out the window at the stormy night. Everything was dark and Shigure, Yuki and Kyo were at the store.

Then Tohru noticed a black limousine pull up into the driveway. She looked down and saw a figure with raven colored hair get out of the vehicle.

Tohru realized it was Akito. So she rushed downstairs to open the door for him.

He pushed past her and said, "Dumbass. You should have already had the door open for me. You don't just leave a frail sick man out in the cold do you? I knew you were dumb but who could be THAT dumb."

Tohru just ignored the retort and took Akito's coat. She set in on the rack and asked him if he wanted a seat and he gave her a cold look and sat down.

Tohru got tea and sugar and set them in front of him. Akito grabbed the sugar and threw them at Tohru and drank down the tea.

Akito looked at Tohru with another cold look. "I want you to live at the Sohma House. I'll send someone to pick you up tomorrow. And you better say goodbye to Shigure, Yuki and Kyo now cause you wont be able to see them for a very long time Tohru."

Akito stood up and gave her a wicked grin, "See you tomarrow morning Honda."

Tohrus eyes instantly filled with tears while Akito left without saying another word.

Tohru sat there until the others came back.

Yuki walked over to Tohru and said, "Tohru please stop crying. What happened."

Tohru looked at him and frowned, "I-I have to go…..and live with Akito, Yuki ."

Yuki's eyes widened. "No. No not with him."

There you guys go. I'm gonna write next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys. it's kisa. sorry i have written this one in FOREVER. i've been busy. so so sorry. and i was kinda stuck. i didn't know what to do. i think i'm gonna add a yuki/kyo in here or something. maybe hatori/shigure. well heres your story.

Storm

Chapter 2

Tohru moved away from Yuki and walked upstairs, to pack for Akito's home..

Yuke looked away from the stairs and at Kyo, "We have to stop her. we can't just let her go there. he could kill her. Or do whatever he wants to her."

Kyo smirked, "That is the best thing i've ever heard you say Rat. Lets go."

Yuki and Kyo walked up the stairs and into Tohru's room who was crying in front of her mom's picture.

She looked up when they entered and said, "Oh... i'm sorry Yuki. i'm sorry Kyo. i'll get ready now."

Yuki picked up Tohru's bag and threw it out of the room, "Tohru. We can't just let you go there. Akito could hurt you. i don't want that to happen to you Tohru."

Kyo smiled, "Yeah!"

Tohru went into the hall and brought in the bag, "I know you two are concerned... but i'll be fine. i want to help Akito in any way i can. please just let me do that. i know he hates me... but this is the least i can do for him, since he's letting me stay here... well... he let me stay here till now. he said i wont be comming back here for a long time."

Yuki and kyo gasped then looked at each other.

Yuki was the first to say something, "Are you serious? we're not letting you go now."

Kyo frowned, "the second time he said something else good... well, he's right. we're not letting you go Tohru."

Tohru sighed, "I have to go boys. and you're not stopping me." after she said this she shoved the picture into her bag and set it on the bed. "i'm leaving tommarow. have fun without me. and please try and cook. eating out all the time is bad for you."

yuki sighed, "Theres no other way?"

Tohru smiled, "Nope. i'm going. be good."

yuki smiled and Kyo giggled. When Kyo giggled Yuki turned bright red and Tohru started giggling as well.

in the morning Yuki carried Tohru's bag out to the car.

Kyo followed them, talking to Tohru, "Now be careful. and watch what you eat. we'll see you soon hopefully." at that, they embraced warmly. Tohru cried into kyo's shoulder, "I'll miss you kyo. see you soon."

Tohru turned to Yuki and hugged him as well, "Bye Yuki. i'll miss you." Yuki just smiled.

Shigure came out and gave Tohru a quick hug, "Bye Tohru. Be careful. i'll miss you."

Tohru smiled and said, "Bye guys. yes Kyo, i will watch what i'll eat. and i promise to be carely. and i'll miss you all."

they all smiled and watched as Tohru climbed into the car.

And they all waved as the car took off torward the Shoma estate.

Kyo looked at Yuki and smiled. "Can we fight now?"

Yuki smiled back, "Fine."

They ran into the backyard and started fighting while shigure stayed at the front, still staring in the dirrection Tohru and the car had gone, "I'll miss you Tohru. good bye."

that evening Yuki, Kyo and Shigure sat at the table. with the fresh Chinese food in front of them.

they hadn't spoken to each other once since Tohru left.

Yuki stood up and put his food in the trash and went into the living room and sat down.

Kyo went in a few min. later.

They sat in there for about 20 min. then kyo decided to go upstairs and Yuki decided to go outside.

they both stood up at the same time and yuki walked over to kyo and tripped.

Kyo just stood there suprised.

Then Yuki's lips collided with Kyo's for half a second the yuki started to fall but Kyo caught him.

Kyo put Yuki back on his feet and said, "You should be more careful you damn rat."

Yuki blushed and nodded. then he ran out of there.

Kyo went upstairs and thought about the kiss. yeah Yuki was cute, but was the kiss intentional or not?

Yuki sat on the porch thinking about the kiss and thought, kyo's beautiful... but i doubt he'd think the same about me. anyways, he loves Tohru... oh well...

10 min. later they both walked into the living room and at the same time they both said, "I LOVE YOU."

Yuki gasped then Kyo did.

they stared at each other for a couple min. then yuki walked over to Kyo and kisses him on the cheek. Kyo smirked and turned his head and forced his tounge into Yuki's mouth.

Yuki moaned and pulled back, "Lets go to my room ok?"

Kyo smirked. "I like this more and more Yuki."

Yuki blushed, "Not for that. shigure might come in here. i just want to... kiss you more or something..." he blushed more.

Kyo laughed and picked yuki up bridal style and went to Yuki's room.

Shigure laughed from the other room, who had witnessed all of that.

hey guys. sorry it's so short. next chapter we'll focus on tohru and akito. well, i'll write the next chapter soon.


End file.
